


The Part Where You Stay

by cassiopeiasara



Series: Femslash Drabbles [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Abby POV, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: When she thought Erin would come back, she counted the days, initially a joke about how many pot stickers she was owed in enduring the wait.A slice of yatesbert life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey I managed some fluff for these two. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

When she thought Erin would come back, she counted the days, initially a joke about how many pot stickers she was owed in enduring the wait.

1,825 and she stopped counting.

Erin keeps track of how long they’ve been together, a gesture Abby found silly in the beginning.

Now it’s the 1,826th day and Erin’s key slips through the door.

Abby throws her arms around her, mumbling, “I’m glad you came back.”

Erin chuckles. “I just went to a conference with Patty.”

“Felt like forever.”

“Ready to make up for lost time?”

_More than you know_ , Abby thinks.


End file.
